topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Sir Crocodile
Origins: One Piece Alias/Aka: "Sir" Crocodile, Mr. 0 Classification: Human pirate, (Former) Shichibukai, Devil fruit user (logia type, sand man) Threat level: Demon- in Baroque Works saga, Dragon- in Whitebeard war saga Age: 44 (Pre-Timeskip), 46 (Post-Timeskip) Gender: Male Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Poison Manipulation, Ate the Suna Suna no mi (Sand-Sand fruit) which allows him to become, create and manipulate Sand, Enhanced Senses (Can sense underground objects such as groundwater via his sand), Absorb moisture (Via Barchan), Flight, Pseudo Intangibility (Via turning into Sand), Body Control and Regeneration (High-Mid) Physical strength: Multi block+ (Could trade blows with Luffy) || At least town+ (countered blows from Mihawk and Doflamingo) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least Multi block+ (Significantly stronger than other officers of Baroque Works. Can generate sandstorms of this magnitude from the palm of his hand. Can fire 4 desert Spada simultaneously, each one of it being this powerful) || At least city, higher in the desert. Durability: Multi block+ (took a large amount of blows from Luffy before going down, whom overpowered his Desert Spada before. Survived a barrage of hits which did multi block levels of damage to the city above the underground chamber they where fighting in) || At least mountain (took a blow from Jozu, a top tier in strength in OP verse) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Fought on par with Luffy, who was Hypersonic+ even before he reached Alabasta) || Massively hypersonic (kept up with massively hypersonic fighters such as Luffy, and casual Mihawk and Doflamingo) Intelligence: Very high. A criminal mastermind, he was the head of the secret organization Baroque Works which almost succeeded in taking over the kingdom of Alabasta. This while keeping the world in the dark about him being the leader of this organization and instead pretending to be a hero in the eyes of the people. Has decades worth of fighting experience, including venturing in New World. Always keeps a "Plan B" ready incase his first plan fails, this being one of the examples. Stamina: Very high. Could take a "baptizing" in boiling water in Impel Down without flinching. Fought Luffy and took considerable damage from him before going down, and also fought through the majority of the Marineford war. Standard equipment: His hook, which can be opened to reveal that it is covered in deadly poison, also has a knife hidden underneath this hook. Keys: Alabasta Saga || Marineford Saga Noteworthy techniques and abilities Desert Spada: Crocodile forms his right hand into a loose blade of fast-moving sand, and then stabs it into the ground, extending it along the ground like a torpedo, splitting anything in its path, including the very ground itself, through extreme and focused erosion created by the sand blade. Desert Girasole 1.jpg Desert Girasole 2.jpg Desert Girasole (Sunflower): Crocodile creates another loose sand blade from his right hand with Desert Spada. Like Desert Spada, he stabs it into the ground causing the area in front of him to collapse. However, a giant pit of quicksand will be formed instead, with the sand being taken away by underground rivers (which he can detect). Anything caught in the pit will be sucked in and buried alive. This attack can only be done while in a desert terrain. Barchan 1.jpg Barchan 2.jpg Barján: Crocodile swings his right arm forward while leaving a crescent shaped trail of sand behind it. Anything hit by that trail is instantly robbed of all moisture because of Crocodile's dehydration ability. Sables: Crocodile summons a massive tornado of sand and sends it on a rampage. Once this sandstorm grows large enough, not even he can stop it. Ground Secco: Crocodile places his hand on the ground and uses his dehydration ability to dry out a huge area around him, turning it into a desert wasteland. When he does this, it also can cause the area around him to crumble and cave in, causing unfortunate foes to fall to their deaths. Ground Death: An extremely strong version of Ground Secco. Crocodile not only dries up the ground, but anything and everything on it including people and even buildings, all of which is transformed into sand if it has steady contact with the ground. Desert Encierro: Crocodile grabs someone with his right hand, then slowly or quickly drains the moisture from their body with his dehydration ability. This leaves them in a withered and seemingly flesh-less state. Sables Pesado (Heavy Sandstorm): '''Crocodile gathers a swirling mass of extremely dense sand in his hand, then hurls it at his opponent, causing a massive shock wave upon impact '''Desert la Spada: An altered version of Desert Spada. Crocodile now forms several solid blades with fan-shaped edges instead of one large blade made from sand. Image gallery Crocodile 1.jpg Crocodile 2.jpg Crocodile 3.jpg Crocodile 4.jpg Crocodile 5.jpg Crocodile 6.jpg Crocodile 7.jpg Crocodile 8.jpg Crocodile 9.jpg Crocodile 10.jpg Crocodile 11.jpg Crocodile 12.jpg Crocodile 13.jpg Category:Antagonist Category:Male Category:Threat level Demon Category:Threat level Dragon Category:One Piece Category:Sonic speeds Category:MHS speeds Category:Weapons user Category:Melee weapon user Category:Knife user Category:Character Category:Dark attribute Category:Bad Category:Chaotic Category:Animanga Category:Flying